Talk show
by JadeAburame
Summary: R-D and her frined Solar Wolf have a talk show that they are just dieing to do. They bring in some of people from Naruto and find out that it's not so easy.
1. First Talkshow

R-D: Hello fans, I'm R-D and I will be your hoist.

Solar Wolf: Yes and now lets not forget me.

R-D: Of course not. This Solar Wolf, but I normally call he Solar, Wolfy, or SW.

SW: And I've told you a million times not to call me any of that.

R-D: You've never mind Solar.

SW: I do now.

R-D: Well I like them.

SW: Would you like me to tell them your real name?

R-D: Not in less you would like a punch in the gut.

R-D was holding up her fist.

Solar flinched.

SW: No…Hey were doing a talk show lets not get carried away.

R-D: Huh, oh, yes of course. So lets bring out are guest. Who are they SW?

SW: Don't call me that. Its Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi Hyuga, Naruto Uzamaki, and one of the members from Akatsuki…Um who was it again?

R-D: Oh Wolfy your always forgetting things.

Solar gave R-D an evil glare.

R-D: The member is…Well you guess SW.

SW: I'm not going to name each member.

R-D: He's got a ponytail.

SW: Deidara!

R-D: Do you think I'd let a girl that's a freak in my house?

SW: I thought this was your talk show.

R-D: He's not…

SW: Sasori!

R-D: That hunch back freak? No…He's an Uchiha.

SW: That's it Sauske!

R-D: He's not an Akatsuki, you Baka.

SW: Oh just tell me who it is. I mean its not like there's anyone left.

R-D hopelessly shakes her head.

R-D: Weasel.

SW: Oh Itachi. He's such a good person.

R-D: Good? He killed his clan.

SW: Oh yeah. Well I think we should call them out now.

R-D nodded.

R-D: You can come out now.

No one came

SW: Well that's weird.

Neji came flying into the room.

Hinata: Neji-Chan

Hinata said running in with Hanabi at her heals.

R-D: Hey what happened?

R-D and Solar were running up to the Hyugas.

Neji was getting to his feet.

Hanabi: Well we were waiting for you to come in and Itachi Uchiha came in.

Hinata: Neji and him started fighting.

Neji: Then that bastard flew me into the door.

SW: Why were you fighting with him?

Neji: Do you know who he is?

R-D: Yes, but Neji this is a talk show hoist. Anyone can be here.

Neji: Why him?

SW: Yeah what about Kisame?

R-D: Couldn't make it. Had swim meat.

Everyone: Oh.

R-D: So where is Itachi?

Itachi came in.

R-D walked up to him.

R-D: Thanks for coming.

R-D held out her hand.

Itachi: Yeah sure what ever. Lets get this over with.

Itachi went to go sit on a chair.

R-D: Okay. Well its honor to have the Hyuga family here.

SW: Yeah!

Solar held out her hand to them. Each one shook it, and then took a seat.

Solar and R-D took their seats on the couch.

Silence.

SW: So have any of you guys been in any relation ships recently?

R-D: Wait a minute talking about relation ships, Hinata where's Naruto?

Hinata turned red.

Neji and Hanabi looked at her.

Itachi: Naruto? Why dose that name sound familiar?

SW: Naruto Uzamaki the one who has the nine tailed fox in him.

R-D hit Solar over the head.

SW: Hey!

R-D: Were not suppose to talk about it Baka.

R-D made sure only she could here it.

R-D: Please don't listen to her. She's a dumb as a…

SW: Fox.

R-D gave Solar an evil look.

Naruto: Hey what happen to the door?

R-D: Naruto you made it.

Naruto: Sorry for being late. Slept in. Stayed up late training. Hi Hinata.

Hinata went redder if that was possible.

Naruto: Oh hello Hanabi and Neji. Hey it's Itachi. Wait why is he here?

SW: Because R-D says he's hot.

R-D: Yep…Hey wait a minute I did not I said some people think he's hot.

SW: Yeah like you.

Solar had a dreamy face.

R-D: Or do you.

SW: No I hate him.

R-D: That's what I said. Well I don't hate him exactly.

SW: Oh, but I don't like him.

R-D: Of course not. So back to question one, you guys in any good relation ships?

Naruto: Like what?

SW: Like love.

R-D: Not really. Like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hinata was still red.

They rest of them shook there heads.

R-D: No. Shame. So…

SW: What about you Naruto and Hi…

R-D: Stop it Wolfy. So Naruto kicked any good butts lately?

Naruto: Oh yeah I rocked on my last mission.

R-D: Yep. You always do well. So how is the Hyuga training going.

Neji: Not bad.

Hanabi: Yeah father dose special training with Neji and me.

Hinata: I train with my squad. They've really helped me.

R-D: Oh that's great.

SW: Why don't you train with your father?

R-D: That's rude Solar. Their nuns of are business.

Hinata: Its okay. I would rather train with my friends.

R-D: Okay. So Itachi what's the plains in Akatsuki lair?

Itachi didn't say anything. He just gave an evil stare.

SW: Are you going to answer any of are questions?

Again, there was nothing from Itachi.

R-D: Well I didn't want to do this but…

R-D stood up and walked over to a door.

SW: I'd listen to her if I were you.

Naruto: Ooo what's behind the door?

R-D: Behind this door are about 200 fan girls for you Itachi.

Itachi showed no sign of emotion.

SW: Trust me there crazy about you.

Still nothing.

R-D opens the door and pulled out one fan girl.

*Scream*

R-D: This here is Angelina. She is one of the craziest fans.

R-D was holding Angelina back.

Angelina: Oh my, oh my god it Itachi. *Scream*

Everyone closed his or her own ears.

R-D: This is just one out of 200 and I'm not afraid to send them out.

Itachi still didn't move or speak.

Hanabi: How did you get them?

SW: We have our sources.

R-D: Well let's see how you do agenst one.

R-D let her go.

Angelina ran up to Itachi.

Angelina: Itachi! *Scream*

This one was a lot louder. Itachi had closed his ears and looked at Angelina.

Angelina: Itachi I'm Angelina and I'm your biggest fan…and I love you! *Scream*

Angelina hugged Itachi.

Naruto and Solar started laughing.

Itachi looked like he didn't like this at all.

R-D: So you ready to start answering questions.

Itachi didn't say anything.

R-D let one more out.

The girl ran to Itachi.

Fan girl: It's…its Itachi! *Scream*

The fan girl jumped on Itachi.

The Hyugas were smiling.

R-D would be smiling, but she was to worry about getting the job done.

R-D: So you ready?

Itachi looked very upset, but didn't answer.

R-D: Okay time to let them all out.

Serina: You can't. Mommy said no.

R-D: Uh, but he deserves it.

Serina: Mommy said no. No, no means no and if you do I'll tell mommy.

SW: Oh…Come…On…Serina it will be…Hilarious.

Solar was talking between laughs.

Serina: But mommy said…

R-D: No, I know.

Hinata: Isn't this kind of mean.

Neji: Hinata look at what he's done. He disserves this.

R-D: He disserves more then this.

Serina: You can't.

Naruto: Hey when did you get here and who are you?

Naruto had finally stopped laughing.

The fan girls were now kissing Itachi, not on the lips though.

R-D: This is my younger sister Serina. She's eight.

Naruto: No way. Your getting scolded by an eight your old.

Naruto and Solar bursted into laughter.

Hanabi: How old are you anyways.

R-D: 15

Neji: Older then us huh?

R-D: Yeah. Angelina, Taylor! Get off him!

Taylor: But it's Itachi!

R-D: I know, but that's enough.

The fan girls pouted and left.

Naruto: Hey where'd your sister go?

R-D: Who cares. She ruined are fun.

SW: Yeah that would have been sweet to let them out.

Itachi: No it wouldn't.

Itachi looked out of breath.

R-D: So the silent Weasel speaks.

Itachi: If you ever do that to me again I'll kill you.

R-D: Oh really. I was thinking you weren't coming here again.

Itachi: Yeah…Good point. I'm leaving.

Itachi got up and left.

SW: Aw that stinks.

R-D: What that he left.

SW: No that were out of time.

R-D: Oh really? Yeah that dose stink. Shame we didn't get to much interviewing. Sorry guys.

Naruto: Sorry that was halarius.

SW: Sure was.

Hinata: Yeah it wasn't that bad.

Neji: Yeah pretty funny.

Hanabi: Don't invite us three together again.

R-D: Okay.

The Hyugas got up and left.

R-D: Well its time for you to leave. I'm R-D and this is Wolfy.

SW: Solar Wolf.

R-D and SW: See ya next time.


	2. A fan talkshow

**R-D: Welcome back. I'm R-D your hoist.**

**SW: Yes and Solar Wolf.**

**R-D: You also can call her SW, Wolfy, and Solar.**

**SW: No you can't!**

**R-D: Well if you didn't have such a long name we wouldn't have to shorten it.**

**SW: Just don't call me it.**

**R-D: Well let's not waists are times talking. Remember what happen last time?**

**SW: Ooo. Yeah.**

**R-D: So lets bring out are quest. These ones have fan girls.**

**SW: They sure do R-D. Sauske, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert, Kankuro, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Deidara.**

**R-D: There should be more.**

**SW: Yes, but these were the ones that we found 100 fan girls each.**

**R-D: Well except Sauske. We found 102. **

**SW: Yep, Sakera Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka.**

**R-D: Sauske's biggest fans.**

**SW: Yeah well you guys can come in.**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Shino entered.**

**They took their seats with out a word.**

**R-D: Okay you two can come now.**

**Itachi and Deidara came in from another door.**

**Sauske: What?**

**Sasuke had stood up.**

**Itachi: Why am I here again?**

**R-D: Because we wont have the same repeat, well we hope not… Sauske sit down!**

**Sauske: I will not.**

**R-D stood up.**

**R-D: Sauske I have 102 fan girls waiting to see with Sakera and Ino as their leader. I will let them out if you do not behave.**

**Sauske sat.**

**SW: This should be a warning to every one of you. This is a fan talk show. We found a 100 fan girls each that are just dieing to meet you 7. I'd head my warning, R-D is not afraid to let them out.**

**Itachi and Deidara moving to their seats.**

**Order:**

**Deidara/Itachi/Sauske/Shino/Shikamaru/Gaara/Kankuro**

**R-D: Now the first question is…**

**SW: What do you love to do in your spear time?**

**R-D: I was getting to that.**

**Deidara: See art blow up. Yeah.**

**Shikamaru: Do noting**

**Sauske: Don't you do that anyway?**

**Shikamru: I'm talking to you aren't I?**

**Sauske just gave him an evil look.**

**Kankuro: Mine is looking at hot chicks.**

**Kankuro grabbed his mouth once it slipped out.**

**R-D whispered in Solar's ear.**

**Solar gave an evil smile.**

**R-D: Tell us Kankuro what kind of hot girls?**

**Kankuro: Like you two!**

**Kankuro grabbed his mouth.**

**R-D: Ew. I can't believe this Wolfy he thinks were hot.**

**Solar gave R-D an evil glare.**

**There was pounding from one of the closets of fan girls.**

**R-D: We better watch are backs from now on.**

**Kankuro was red.**

**SW: So what about you Itachi.**

**Itachi did not say a word.**

**R-D: Are we going to have a repeat of last weeks show?**

**Itachi: You keep those fan girls away. You remember my warning last week.**

**SW: All you have to do is answer the question.**

**Itachi: Fine…same thing as puppet boy.**

**Kankuro: Hey!**

**R-D and Solar started laughing. Shikamaru, Deidara, and Sauske were smiling.**

**Shino: So what's your type of girl?**

**Itachi: Honestly Solar Wolf.**

**Solar froze from laughing.**

**The pounding was getting louder.**

**Gaara: Hey that's not bad R-D is hot as well.**

**Now R-D had frozen from laughter.**

**SW: So…Gaara what do you in your spear time?**

**Sauske: Obvious isn't? Killing people.**

**Kankuro: No he gave up that streak 2 years ago.**

**R-D: So…A…What now?**

**R-D was afraid to ask.**

**Gaara: Convincing my village that I'm not a monster.**

**R-D and Solar smiled, looked at each other, and nodded.**

**SW: Sauske?**

**R-D hit Solar on the shoulder.**

**SW: What?**

**R-D: We already know his answer.**

**There was silence.**

**Kankuro: I don't.**

**R-D: *Sigh* to a train stronger then Itachi.**

**Deidara: But why? Yeah.**

**R-D: You know the story of what Itachi did to his family right?**

**Deidara nodded.**

**R-D: Well Sauske wants revenge.**

**Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away angrily.**

**Sauske: I have the chance now.**

**R-D: But your not going to do it. So who's left?**

**SW: Shino!**

**Shino: I'd rather not say.**

**SW: Oh come on, Kankuro and Itachi said it.**

**Shino: Watching bugs.**

**R-D: Not bad. Its better then…**

**SW: Well an… I know besides Gaara, Kankuro, and Itachi, who's your favorite girl that you've ever met?**

**There was silence.**

**R-D: Why don't you go first Deidara and we'll go down the row, skipping the ones who had already gone.**

**Deidara: Lets just say you two are better looking then the ones I've met. Yeah.**

**SW: So what you think were hot to?**

**Deidara: Now I wouldn't say hot. Yeah.**

**R-D: What would you say?**

**Deidara: Cute. Yeah.**

**SW: Why do you say Yeah after every sentence?**

**Deidara: That is none of your business. Yeah.**

**SW: But…**

**R-D: Moving on. Sauske?**

**Sauske: Haven't met one yet.**

**SW: Oh come on…Just your fav…**

**R-D: Let's not SW. Shino?**

**Shino: There was a girl on a mission. She was the top of the ones I've seen.**

**Shikamaru: I'm not saying mine.**

**R-D: Yeah I couldn't make you say it. Temari!**

**Shikamaru turned red.**

**Gaara and Kankuro looked at him.**

**Gaara: MY…**

**Kankuro: Are SISTER!**

**Shikamaru: Hey what can I say she's the best I've seen?**

**Kankuro: Shikamaru!**

**Sand had come from Gaara's Guard. Everyone had gotten to there feet.**

**Sauske took this chance to attack Itachi. Two fights were going on.**

**Shino, Deidara, Solar, and R-D just watched.**

**SW: Shouldn't you stop them?**

**R-D: By myself, are you crazy?**

**Shino: No let the fan girls out.**

**Serina: If you do I'll tell mom.**

**Shino, Deidara, Solar, and R-D looked down at Serina.**

**R-D: Deidara, Shino this is Serina my younger sister. Serina this is…**

**Serina: Don't care.**

**SW: So what are we going to do?**

**Shino: I'll get Kankuro. R-D Get Gaara, Solar Wolf gets Itachi, and Deidara get Sauske.**

**SW: Good idea. Shikamaru doesn't want to fight in the first place. He never doses.**

**R-D: Wait a minute that set up…**

**Shino: Just move.**

**By moving so fast, they really didn't have a clue how they were stopping them.**

**R-D pulled of Gaara's Guard and put her arms around him. He stopped immediately.**

**Solar was in front of Itachi, very close. She stood staring at his chest.**

**Bugs surrounded Kankuro.**

**Deidara was behind Sauske with his arm over his neck.**

**Everything seemed silent. Serina was gone.**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* Thanks.**

**SW: I…am so sorry.**

**Solar looked up at Itachi, who was staring down at her with no Sharingan that was out. Itachi placed her next to her chest.**

**Sasuke: Oh that's disgusting.**

**Deidara let Sauske go.**

**R-D was afraid to move.**

**The bugs around Kankuro were now moving back to Shino.**

**Kankuro: So you two get the hot girls?**

**R-D released immediately. Gaara turned around facing very close to R-D.**

**Silence broke.**

**The silence was broke by the doors opening at the 702 fan girls.**

**With each of the 7 boys special moves the fan girls have stopped.**

**Itachi-used GenJutsu, his 100 were asleep.**

**Deidara-A large bird a surrounded his 100.**

**Shikamaru-The girls were trapped by shadow clone jutsu.**

**Shino-bugs had surrounded all 100-fan girls.**

**Gaara-Sand had surrounded all 100-fan girls.**

**Kankuro-His puppet had used a Tranquilizer on the 100.**

**Sauske-Used GenJutsu, his 102 were asleep.**

**R-D: Wow mom's not letting me have fan girls here anymore.**

**Gaara was feeling R-D's face.**

**R-D: And apparently you, Gaara.**

**Solar lifted her head from Itachi's chest.**

**SW: So why do you think about ending the talk show for some alone time?**

**R-D: When did you acquire a sick mind? I like it.**

**SW: So everyone, but these two will have to leave.**

**R-D: Well that's are show.**

**SW: Hopped you liked it.**

**R-D: See ya next time, hopefully it will be a clean talk show hoist.**

**(Thanks for reading)**


	3. Talk show three

**R-D: Welcome back. I'm R-D your hoist. Here with Solar Wolf, but you may hear he be called SW, Solar, or Wolfy.**

**SW: **_**Trust**_** me you wont.**

**Solar was glaring at R-D.**

**R-D: Now were not the only ones here. As you recall from last time, we a…got very close with a couple of Ninja. They are…**

**SW: Itachi Uchiha, and Gaara of the Desert.**

**R-D: Yes I was getting to that.**

**Itachi: Your not aloud to have fan girls here anymore, are you R-D?**

**R-D: Sadly no…after what happened last week, I got grounded, but at least I my mom didn't make me stop having you two around and the show.**

**SW: Yes, if she made us stop the show…lets just say were glade we don't have to find out.**

**Gaara: And we still get to see you girls.**

**R-D: Of course were grateful for that.**

**SW: Truly grateful.**

**On the long couch that Solar and R-D always sat by Itachi was far to the left, with solar right next to him. There was some space and there was R-D and right next to her was Gaara.**

**Itachi: Were still doing at talk show aren't we?**

**They can get carried away and not realize the time.**

**R-D: Yes, of course. The ninja who will be joining us are…**

**SW: Naruto Uzamaki, Shino Aburame, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kikashi Hetakaka, Might Guy, Lady Tsunade, and Master Jiraiya.**

**R-D: Yes, that's all of them.**

**Gaara: I thought you said that Nara kid wasn't going to be here. Him in the same room as my sister…**

**Gaara began saying swear words of how bad it would be.**

**SW: And I'll tell why those people: There R-D's favorite ninja. Gaara is too, but he's already here.**

**Gaara: I've got different reasons for hating that list.**

**Gaara was still mad about the Shikamaru thing.**

**SW: She use to like Sauske, but last week sometime during are interview, he turned to the dark side. Everyone that went on the mission to find him returned a few days ago. Now taking his place is Neji.**

**R-D: First time I've seen you explain things so good.**

**SW: Yes, I am a god.**

**Everyone: … - . - **

**That's what there faces look like.**

**SW: Fine be silent. The rest of you can come in. So I think we should have a show were just Kabuto, Deidara, and Ebisu.**

**R-D: NO!**

**Gaara: Why?**

**SW: Because those are the ninja she hates.**

**Itachi: Deidara? When did you start hating him?**

**Everyone walked in.**

**R-D: Future can only tell.**

**SW: That's why she didn't show it last time he was here.**

**Everyone sat down in a chair, but the hoist continued as if they weren't there.**

**SW: So what's wrong with having your hate talk show? I mean your having your favorite one right now.**

**Solar was pointing out. She realized them there.**

**SW: Oh…When did they come in?**

**Solar whispered to R-D.**

**R-D: Not sure.**

**R-D whispered back.**

**R-D: So sorry about not noticing you.**

**They were seated like this:**

**Temari-Kankuro-Shikamaru-Shino-Naruto-Hinata-Neji-Lee-Guy-Kakashi-Jiriya-Tsunade.**

**No one spook.**

**R-D: So may I ask what's going through your head? Let's go down the row, starting with you Temari.**

**Temari: Well I'm not sure, but Kankuro is acting very odd, when we arrived here.**

**Kankuro: I was only protecting you from this pervert.**

**Shikamaru: Pervert?!**

**Kankuro: Yes.**

**Shikamru: All I did was I thought she was the prettiest girl I have ever met!**

**Shikamru grabbed his mouth.**

**Temari blushed.**

**Kankuro looked from both of them, who was now both red.**

**R-D: Um…Lets not put pressure on them, go on Shikamaru.**

**Everyone looked at Shikamaru.**

**Shikamru: Oh is it my turn? Man this is troublesome. Why the heck do I have to be here again? That's what I was thinking and still am.**

**Shino: Yeah I was wondering that too.**

**Solar started to talk, but R-D talked over her.**

**R-D: We'll explain it when everyone has had his or her chance to speak.**

**Naruto: I know why I'm here, because I'm better than all of you.**

**Naruto was now standing.**

**R-D: But was that what you were thinking when you came here?**

**Naruto: No…I was thinking how cool it was to be here.**

**Naruto sat down. **

**R-D: Okay Hinata your next.**

**Hinata: Um…**

**SW: I think she was thinking how she was sitting next to Naruto and how happy she was about that, and that she was happy that she wasn't the only one from her squad here.**

**Hinata went red.**

**R-D: Lighten up a bit. I know from somewhere out of nowhere you became Ms. I know everything, but calm down.**

**Solar crossed her arms and had an angry look on her face.**

**R-D: All right next.**

**Neji: I was thinking about what we told you not having Hyuga families together.**

**R-D: Okay, next.**

**Lee: I was thinking how cool it was to be back on here, but why?**

**Guy: Yes, Lee it feels good to be on here. Now promise me that you will say everything that is the truth on here.**

**Lee: Yes Guy sensei I promise.**

**Guy: I tell you this for your own good.**

**Lee started to cry.**

**Lee: Your too good to me Guy Sensei.**

**Everyone had either this-_-face, or this -.- face, or this face . , Or this face . face. R-D had the first face, but with a smile.**

**SW: All right already! Tell us what you were thinking when you came here.**

**Guy: Yes, of course that was the question…I would like to thank you for reminding me, but…I don't remember.**

**SW: Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Moving on.**

**Kakashi: Now I hope I don't bore you Solar Wolf. I was thinking of who else would be here.**

**SW: Thank you Kakashi sensei.**

**R-D: All right. Master Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya: Yes I was thinking something similar, but I was thinking about if there was going to be any…**

**Jiraiya blushed.**

**SW: Woman, yeah…Okay moving on.**

**R-D: What's with you?**

**SW: Come on most of their questions are about why there here, I just want to tell…**

**R-D put her hand over Solar's mouth.**

**R-D: I will be telling them. It's my choice to have this kind of a talk show and why these once. Now there is one more and in tell she is finished, and then I am finished, you will not speak.**

**R-D removed her hand and Solar moved closer into Itachi's arms and looked upset.**

**Tsunade: Can I go?**

**R-D: Of course you can. You don't need permission here to do things.**

**Kankuro held up his fist to Shikamaru's head, which was half a sleep.**

**R-D: In less it involves a fight.**

**Shikamru looked at Kankuro lazy. Kankuro moved his arm and tried not to make eye contact with Shikamaru.**

**Tsunade: well I was just wondering, why Jiraiya. I mean you must be 14 or something…**

**R-D: 15**

**SW: I'm 14.**

**Tsunade: Yes, well I'm sure you know who and what he is.**

**R-D: Yes I am aware of it.**

**Tsunade: Why him then?**

**R-D: Two reason's why. I will explain them after my speech.**

**Naruto: What speech. Don't tell me were going to hear you blab and blab and there will be no end to it?**

**SW: Not in less you want her too.**

**Naruto: No.**

**R-D: Okay then. Each and every one of you is my favorite ninja. Now my top two favorites are Gaara here and Naruto.**

**Naruto made a big grin.**

**R-D: My second favorite is Shino, Temari, and Kankuro.**

**Naruto: Yeah and I'm first.**

**R-D: Yep. My last is the rest of you.**

**Shikamru: But why? Why us and why in that order?**

**Shikamru glared at Naruto who was standing up smiling.**

**R-D: Well that's how it's always been. I'm guessing it has to do with your guy's similarities and you do know what I'm talking about right?**

**Everyone except Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and Solar: No.**

**Naruto: Yes.**

**Gaara: Yeah I do.**

**R-D: Kakashi, Tsunade, Temari, Kankuro, and Jiraiya you know why.**

**Tsunade: We do?**

**SW: You know what's inside them. Right?**

**Kakashi: Of course we do.**

**SW: You know about there past?**

**Tsunade: Yeah pretty much.**

**R-D: Good. Now Kankuro, Temari, basically it's how cool your guys are and because your Gaara's brother and Sister.**

**Kankuro: Cool as in…**

**SW: Your personality.**

**Shikamru: Hey you are smarter then the last time.**

**Shikamru said that slow, tiredly, and lazy. He was pointing at Solar when he said it.**

**SW: Thank you.**

**R-D: Now Shino. Your just really cool, quiet, and smart.**

**Shino said nothing.**

**SW: Hey got a problem bug boy?**

**R-D Slapped Solar across the head.**

**SW: OW…Sorry.**

**R-D: Shikamru, you are cute, funny, smart, and lazy. I have nothing to add.**

**Shikamru: Great.**

**Shikamru was being Sarcastic, everyone could tell.**

**R-D: Your cute, nice, strong, and…**

**SW: You like Naruto.**

**Gasp. A gasp came from several of the people, were too blind to see it. Naruto just stared blankly. Hinata was red.**

**R-D: Wolfy I know you are doing better then before, but if you do another stupid thing, you are out of my house.**

**Everyone: Ooo.**

**SW: You can't do that to me, I'm your best friend, and I'm one of the hoists here.**

**R-D: You are an idiot. You know what you did. Now moving on. Neji, if Sauske hadn't become evil than you wouldn't be one of my favorites, but the reason why is the faith you put in Naruto.**

**Neji: How did you know…**

**R-D: We have ways. Lee and Guy. You two are funny, cute, strong, and such good people.**

**They hadn't notice R-D was talking about them.**

**SW: Do you Ba…I mean boys realize she's talking to you?**

**The still didn't know that they were talking to them.**

**SW: Rock Head, Mighty No Brainier, listen to me when I'm talking to you.**

**Guy: Huh, what?**

**R-D looked down, smiling shaking her head.**

**SW: Gosh you're such big Ba…**

**R-D: You're already at your last strike. The name-calling put you at your limited.**

**SW: *sigh* I knew this was a stupid idea. Any time I can make fun of them on this show, but other times I can't, and when there all together I get threatened.**

**R-D: Guy and Kakashi…**

**Lee: Hey you skipped me.**

**Guy: Yeah you did.**

**SW: No you…you weren't listening when she told you.**

**R-D: I'll just tell them again.**

**So R-D told them again.**

**Lee: Wow Guy sensei we're respected on here.**

**Guy: Your right Lee we are.**

**SW: Not by me.**

**R-D: Well now to Guy and Kakashi. The fact of you two being rivals.**

**Kakashi and Guy looked at each other with -.- faces.**

**Guy did his expressing, when smiling and a thumbs up.**

**R-D: And Kakashi, you also are very good with Naruto, nice, cute, and…funny.**

**Kakashi: Oh you're to kind.**

**SW: Wait tells you see her besides here. She's horrible.**

**R-D rolled her eyes.**

**Naruto: Hey, hey she made fun of you. Kick her out.**

**SW: Hold your breath Knuckle Head. She doesn't care about it if I call her something, but when it comes to you people, no joy.**

**Naruto: Wow you are nice.**

**SW: Yeah, yeah moving on.**

**R-D: I thought you were excited about this.**

**SW: Yeah if I was going to say it, but I'm not **_**aloud **_**to.**

**Solar made a snotty face.**

**R-D: Jiraiya you are very good with Naruto, like Kakashi, you are a good person, funny, but too much of a pervert, but that's what makes you funny.**

**Jiraiya: See I told you I was liked.**

**Jiraiya was talking to Tsunade in particular.**

**R-D: Yes well, last, but not least, Tsunade. You're a great person, and you are good with Naruto.**

**Shikamru: Wow that's funny most of us have to do with Naruto.**

**SW: That's right you do. I'm talking to you too lazy boy.**

**R-D: There are probably other reasons, besides Naruto. Like Hinata and Neji. Hinata and Shino. **_**Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.**_** Lee and Neji.**

**Lee: Yeah were all friends, and Naruto's.**

**Shikamru: Yippy.**

**Shikamru was being sarcastic again.**

**Itachi was a sleep, by now.**

**R-D: Hey Gaara what time is it?**

**Solar nudged Itachi to wake him up.**

**Gaara: Time to go.**

**SW: I'd say this was the most boring talk show we've ever done and will ever do.**

**R-D: yeah I guess your right.**

**SW: Thank you. Now what will be funny is a talk show of the people you hate.**

**R-D: Okay, next week.**

**SW: And the join them with Naruto and Gaara, even though Gaara will probably there for the next one, but still. It would be amazing.**

**Gaara: Why do you hate those three?**

**R-D: Kabuto- Of the way he tricked Naruto into trusting him, the best way, and then destroying it.**

**Deidara- He will do something far worse to you in the future.**

**Ebisu- The way he is like almost every adult in the village was to Naruto.**

**Gaara: Trust me he won't**

**R-D: Okay.**

**Shikamru: Back to Naruto again.**

**SW: Sorry for the still going, but we have to go.**

**R-D: Oh right. Well see you everyone.**

**SW: Bye. Remember next week R-D's people she hates, trust me it will be funny.**

**(8 pages, not to bad. Sorry for it being boring. If it's not please message me, and if you think it should be longer then 8 pages)**


End file.
